A Day Out with the Devil
by Logan27
Summary: Trixie's point of view on a fun day.
1. Chapter 1

_Ugh_ , Trixie thought, _more long division_. Was there anything more useless in this world? Maybe Mommy's silly movie that she had tried to hide. Trixie was too smart for her mom for keep much from her. Her mom and dad both thought that they were fooling her on so many things but that just wasn't the case. She saw them for what they truly were. She knew that mommy liked Lucifer more that she would ever admit and also knew that daddy hated Lucifer even though daddy said he didn't really hate anybody.

Trixie herself liked Lucifer. A lot. Actually, she thought she might even love him. He was so funny and always had the best advice and jokes. He pretended like he didn't like her but she knew that it was one of those things that wasn't true. If anything, Lucifer liked her a lot. He just wouldn't say so. Kind of like mommy wouldn't admit how much she liked him too.

Staring out the window only made the school day go by so fast. It didn't get Trixie out of homework and she often daydreamed enough that she missed the lessons that would help her on it. At seven though, none of it seemed to matter. Why would it? All she could think about was that chocolate cake that daddy had promised to bring her for a year just so she wouldn't tell mommy that he had been in the house that day. And Trixie knew that he hadn't been wearing anything under that pillow. Eww. So gross. Why would daddy ever do such a thing? She couldn't imagine. But all he told her was that it was complicated.

Lucifer never did that. He always told Trixie how things were and didn't try to protect her from anything because of how old she was. She liked that. Even if she didn't really understand what he was saying most of the time, she knew he wasn't lying to her or telling her something just to make her feel better. He treated her more like a grown up than anyone ever had. And he really was funny. And she knew that he liked it when she laughed at what he had to say. She knew that he liked it when she listened to him. He cared what she thought even if he never said so.

It was such a nice day outside that thinking about all this was so easy. It was easy to drift outside this classroom into the place where only her thoughts existed.

"Beatrice!" Her teacher called. _Oh great, I'm in trouble for not paying attention again_. Trixie looked up with a guilty expression on her face. She was also a little aggravated that the woman had called her Beatrice. She had liked Trixie better but then Lucifer had said it was a 'Hooker's name' and that made her think that maybe a new nick name was in order.

"Yes, Mrs. Dodson?"

"You need to head to the office," the snooty teacher said. "Your dad's here to pick you up." She'd been reading from a note scribbled on a piece of paper that had just been handed to her by a student that was assigned as an office assistant for an hour each day.

 _My daddy?_ Trixie thought. _But why would daddy be picking me up today? And in the middle of the day too?_

Trixie just shrugged a little and began collecting her things. She was at least looking forward to the fact that she no longer had to be in this stuffy classroom with other kids that normally just picked on her. It wasn't her fault that she was smarter than most of them. And now she got to walk past them all with a look of satisfaction that she got to leave class and they were stuck. None of _their_ daddies had come to pick _them_ up.

When she walked through the office door, Trixie heard a voice that she recognized before she ever saw the owner of it. A light British accent floated through the air as it addressed the office secretary. All she could hear from the secretary was a breathy giggle. That sound was strange to hear in school. But then again, the man that was getting it wasn't exactly normal. She rounded the counter, and there he stood. Her favorite Devil. Well, the only Devil. If only mommy and daddy would see the truth. And that the Devil wasn't bad either. Trixie knew that but everyone else didn't seem to.

"Lucifer!" She exclaimed excitedly and ran to hug him around his waste.

"Ah, there's my little _angel_!" And with that he swooped her up into his arms. She wasn't expecting that but she liked it anyway. "Are you ready to go home with daddy?"

Trixie was quicker than most seven year olds and knew that Lucifer was having a bit of fun and only telling a small lie. She didn't know the reason he was doing it but it was getting her out of school and she was glad for that at least. And his smile was so infectious. She just couldn't help but smile back.

"Why does she call you by your name?" The secretary asked but still with a flirty smile on her face.

Trixie answered before he got a chance. "Because, my daddy has the best name ever!" This won her another smile from her pretend father and she was only too thrilled that he approved.

Lucifer signed her out and with a wave to the secretary, he carried her out and to a fancy old looking car. He plopped her into the front seat and even buckled her in. Trixie could do that herself but for some reason she didn't mind that Lucifer did it. It was nice and it wasn't like he thought she couldn't. It just felt like he was taking care of her. That felt good. Then he went around the front of the car and got into the driver's seat, buckling himself in. Trixie had the feeling that he didn't need to but was doing it so that they were the same and she liked that too.

"So, where are we off to, Detective spawn?"

"I don't know. _You're_ the one that picked _me_ up, remember?" Silly Lucifer.

"Well look around you, little one. What a wonderful day it is. So much trouble to get into. Why ever would you want to waste away in an establishment such as that?" He indicated her school as he started the engine.

"Mommy says I have to go to school so I can get smarter."

"Well," he leaned towards her, "I think you're plenty smart enough. Certainly smarter than your mother at times." He playfully poked her in the nose. She thought so too. Something else occurred to her though.

"How did you get them to think you were my daddy? They've seen my daddy before. You don't look or sound like him."

"That's easy. I just told them that the man they met before was the sperm donor but that I was really the man in you and your mother's life. And I really wasn't lying now, was I?"

"What's a sperm donor?"

"It's what your daddy is. And you know what? I think you should also learn what daddy's special nickname is. Do you want to know?" Lucifer had a twinkle in his eye as he began driving away from her school. Trixie nodded enthusiastically. "Next time you see your daddy, make sure that you call him 'Detective Douche'. He and your mummy will be very impressed." For some reason Trixie didn't really believe that last part but she enjoyed having Lucifer tell her things.

The rest of the day held boat rides and music, ice cream and getting her nails done. Lucifer took her to meet all kinds of people that were all really nice to her. Some where ladies that were wearing really small swim suits. Everyone made a big deal that she was around and she knew it was because Lucifer had brought her. Being friends with Lucifer was cool. All the people she met wanted to play with her and show her things. Lucifer made it clear that she was a 'VIP'. He explained later that that meant she was a Very Important Person. It was the most fun day she had ever had and that's when Lucifer's phone rang. His look as he read the name on the incoming call told Trixie that her fun day was about to end.

"Why hello, Detective," Lucifer answered with a smile. Trixie could hear yelling on the other end and knew it was mommy. "Now, now, calm down. The child is perfectly fine and well taken care of." More yelling from mommy that she couldn't make out. "'Kidnapping'?! Oh please, don't be ridiculous-" More yelling. "I'll bring her home just as soon as you change that tone of yours. Here I am, showing your offspring a perfectly good day, making her smile more than she probably ever has in her entire life, and you have the nerve to be cross."

 _What's 'cross' mean?_ Trixie wondered. Whatever it was, it wasn't good. Even more yelling could be heard from Lucifer's phone so he then took the device away from his ear and pressed the button to hang up.

"Well, little human, what say you to learning the piano?" Trixie crinkled up her nose. "It's not boring the way I play, I promise," he said, seeming to know exactly what she was thinking. At that, Trixie smiled. She knew he was telling the truth. Playing music Lucifer's way would definitely be fun so she smiled and nodded.

Lucifer plopped her back into his fancy car and drove her to a big building with 'LUX' on the side. There weren't any people in it but there were tons of chairs, tables and couches. And right in the middle was the prettiest piano Trixie had ever seen. She jumped up onto the bench and waited expectantly for Lucifer to sit down beside her and open up the lid covering the keys. He pressed down on one of them and it rang out through the empty space. So, she did the same with another key but the sound that came out was awful so she let go of it. The devil beside her smiled and took her hand to place it on a key that was a certain distance away from the one he had pressed and then had them press their keys at the same time and it was much better. He kept doing this slowly until she could see which keys sounded best together. And then he started teaching her patterns and when they put their patterns together, those sounded good too.

They must have been sitting there doing this for an hour or two when Trixie heard the door burst open and her mommy's voice. "Lucifer Morningstar!"

Lucifer looked down to Trixie. "Ignore her. Keep going." And they did. They kept playing their beautiful song that they had put together from all the smaller pieces he had taught her. And she was really getting the hang of it. Who said you couldn't learn anything outside school?

"Lu-" her mommy stopped in the middle of yelling again and just listened as her little girl and the dark haired man beside her played a fun jazz melody. From the corner of her eye, Trixie could see her mommy coming around to the side of the piano and knew that she was watching Trixie's fingers playing the notes right alongside Lucifer.

Her mommy let them finish their song. She had a little smile on her face and looked at Trixie with pride but then turned to Lucifer and said, "We need to talk. Outside. Now." Mommy's smile was still in place but her jaw was clenched and her nostrils were flaring. Trixie knew that this meant she was angry.

"Not the most horrible rendition I've ever heard, young Decker. Be back in a mo." With that, he patted her head and left for a few minutes with her mommy. Trixie knew that he would be getting lectured but it didn't matter. This had been the best day ever and she couldn't wait to tell her daddy all about it and even use his awesome nickname too! But right now, until Lucifer and mommy came back, she just happily played on the piano keys and thought about all the fun she would have with Lucifer in days to come. After all, she knew more than grown ups thought she did. And one thing she knew for sure? Lucifer was definitely not going anywhere. He was her best friend and even though mommy wouldn't say so, mommy really liked him too and didn't want him to leave either.


	2. Chapter 2

"Why did you tell my mommy that you'd give me piano lessons?" Trixie asked. It had been a burning question in her for a few days now. She wasn't sure what had inspired their fun day together last week and she was even more perplexed as to why Lucifer would offer up an hour every few days to be her music tutor. It was plain to see that Lucifer was fond of her. She knew he didn't want to be and making someone like you when they don't want to is fun... but it still didn't make much sense. Him begrudgingly agreeing to babysit her in an emergency, she could understand. This, not so much.

"Your mother's a cop, yes?" He asked. Trixie nodded confirmation. "So then I'm guessing you may have heard the phrase 'Confidential Informant' or 'C.I.'."

"I've heard Daddy say 'C.I.' before but I don't know what it means."

She sat on a large sofa in Lucifer's living room. She had learned that he lived above the place he owned called LUX. Her mommy had left just a few minutes ago muttering something about a piano in an empty brothel being better than one in a bar. Lucifer was getting a few bottles of water out of the fridge and then moving over to the piano to set up what he called 'Sheet Music'. Apparently you could read it like a book or something.

"Well, little Beat, it m-"

"Little Beat?" She interrupted him.

"Yes, I refuse to call you that atrocity your parents deem suitable. What do you think?"

Trixie thought about this for a few moments and then lit up with a thought. "So when we're playing," she momentarily looked at the piano in the middle of the room, "you could say 'stay with the beat, Beat' or 'you beat me, Beat'".

Lucifer tried to hide a smile. "That last bit will never happen, child. I assure you; but you have the right idea."

"I like it," she made a mental note to refer to herself as 'Beat' in her head from now on and shuffled over to the bench to sit beside him. "You know, I would give you a nickname too like 'Lucy' but I don't think that fits you. Lucifer is a really good name already. Anybody calling you Lucy would just sound ridiculous." She began to swing her legs.

Lucifer looked down at her as her mommy sometimes did. When Beat said or did something really good and mommy was surprised. "You know, I think I might need you to tell a certain tall, dark gentleman with wings that one day." They smiled at each other and then Lucifer cleared his throat as though getting back down to business. "Now, a C.I. is someone that tells you things you don't have any other way of knowing. They help solve cases."

"Okay," Beat said slowly.

"Ugh, so much like your mother. Instantly suspicious." Lucifer rolled his eyes, a little exasperated. "Look, I just mean that I want _you_ to be _my_ C.I."

"What case do you want me to help you solve? Is it one of mommy's?"

"No. The case IS your mummy." She gave him her best Dwayne Johnson eyebrow lift instead of asking a question. "I'll teach you to read music, to play piano and even the fiddle if you like, and all I require of you is for you to tell me things about her."

"Like what things?"

"Just anything that comes to mind. Your mummy is a very hard woman to sort out and I need your help if I'm going to do it."

"Do you like my mommy? You know like, ' _like_ ' like her?" Beat asked.

"If I said 'yes', what would you say?"

"I'd say I'd be your C.I." A satisfied look graced her smile. But then it was replaced by a troubled one. "So that's why you took me out of school and all that? To get me to tattle?"

Her disappointment seemed to concern Lucifer. "Yes, of course, but also because it annoyed her beyond belief and the thought of being a mischievous influence on you is quite appealing. I've never had a protégé before." She began to open her mouth to ask but he beat her to it. "'What is a protégé', you ask? Well, it is someone who you teach to follow in your footsteps. Now, if I've satisfactorily answered all your little questions, let's get started shall we?" and gestured to the piano in front of them.

The next 45 minutes were filled with Beat learning about five lines called a 'staff', symbols called 'clefs', and how to tell what note a dot was depending on which line it was on. Lucifer explained that there was much more to it but they would have to take things very slowly. All this was interspersed with telling him all about how Daddy was in the house when he shouldn't have been and how he's keeping something else from mommy but Beat didn't know what. Lucifer seemed very interested in that. He also seemed pleased when Beat told him about how frustrated mommy was that she couldn't figure out if he was a magician or not and how he did tricks.

When Mommy came to pick her up, she excitedly told her how she could now play D,C,B and A in 'whole notes', 'half notes' and 'quarter notes'.

"Alright, Trixie Babe, sounds g-"

"No, Mommy. That's not my name."

"What?"

"My name is Beat. Or 'Little Beat'. Lucifer came up with it. It's better than being called a hooker." She informed.

Her mom looked up to the 6'3 devil. "Is that right?" She was angry but Beat didn't care. Lucifer was right, it _was_ fun to tease mommy. "Hey, munchkin, will you wait for me downstairs? Mommy needs to talk to Lucifer for a minute."

"There's no need to talk to me in the third person, Mommy. I'm not a baby." Lucifer had briefly coached her on that.

Mommy just smiled but it looked like it almost hurt her to. "Alright, well, just wait for me by the elevator door at the bottom and I'll be right there, okay?" Beat nodded and headed for the elevator but when it opened, she popped in, pushed the first floor button and popped right back out again. She ducked down just outside of it and let the doors close because she wanted to hear what mommy and Lucifer were going to say. They had been far enough away and weren't paying any attention to her when she did this and now there was a kitchen island blocking their view of her.

As soon as the elevator sounded on it's descent, mommy started in. "We agreed on piano lessons, not you teaching her how to be a smart ass teenager a half dozen years too soon."

"Deciding she likes being called something else that more closely resembles her real name and informing you to speak to her as befits her age? I'd say both make perfect sense, Detective. Nothing smart ass about it in my opinion."

"Yeah, well, your opinion doesn't really matter, does it?"

Beat heard Lucifer sigh. "Not to you apparently," he said a little softer and he sounded like he had turned to face away from mommy.

Mommy released a breath. "Lucifer, I didn't mean it to come out like that. It's just-"

"No, no, I understand. I'm just a means to an end, right? With work and with your offspring." Beat had to hand it to Lucifer. He knew how to make mommy feel really bad about something. She was feeling a little bad for him right now too. Mommy should be nicer to him, with everything that he offers to do for her when he doesn't have to and all.

"Don't act like you're not getting what you want out of this."

"Well," it sounded like Lucifer had turned back to her mother, "now that you mention it, I suppose my services are owed payment."

Mommy took a big breath and huffed it out. "One lesson, one kiss. I remember." Beat could barely keep her mouth shut from surprise. She almost squeaked at what she'd just heard. Her eyes were big and her hands were clamped over her mouth. Lucifer was getting much more out of this than he had told her.

She heard some movement and then a funny sharp inhale from mommy. A sound like you'd make if you were eating really good food and then some kissing noises before-

"Okay, okay." Mommy sounded breathless. "We said a kiss not- _that_."

Beat wanted to see what was going on so she peaked out from behind the counter and was spotted by Lucifer before she ducked back into place. She had also seen that mommy was about to head to the elevator but then Lucifer stopped her.

"Uh! Detective. You might want to take a look in the mirror before heading down. The bathroom's right over there." Mommy gasped. _Was there something on Mommy's face?_ "Or, you know, there's also one above the bed but-" Beat heard mommy rush off to the bathroom before Lucifer could finish.

A few quick steps from Lucifer and he was right there hauling Beat up, pushing the button for the elevator. "Alright, you little miscreant, down you go. And no more spying on the adults." He lightly shooed her into it when the doors opened and pressed the floor she should have gone down to in the first place. The doors closed and Beat let out a disappointed sigh.

 _I guess Lucifer really does like Mommy_ , she thought.


End file.
